Twin Lives
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: What if Aang had a twin and they were both the Avatar?Oh and shes blind.Will they ever get past having two and become the true Avatar?Sozin never happened and Ozai is the threat.Rated T just just on case.R&R.Almost rape dn't like dn't read.but plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I'm redoing the Twin Lives and continuing on!**

**Zuko: About time.**

**Ali: Shut up.**

**Zuko: Not until you say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: *huffs* Fine...**

**Zuko: I'm waiting.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and Avira.**

**Zuko: Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Twin Avatars**

The monks witnessed yet another birth and sat waiting patiently for the set of twins to choose either the ancient relics or nothing at all. Either way it was protocal to do so to find out who the next Avatar was. Gyatso noticed there was a glaze to the young girl's eyes and he was about to voice this when she picked up the fire relic after having felt the items. He wondered if there had ever been a blind Avatar before, but before he or any of the monks could speak, once again they were interrupted and the boy picked up the air relic and then they fought over the toys before calming and trading the relics one after another.

"How can there be two Avatars?" Gyatso voiced aloud.

Pasang sighed. "This, I do not know Gyatso, but this is how it is meant to be, we will try to explore it, but we will do so cautiously."

They agreed and Gyatso noticed that the babies stopped playing. "How long since they have been fed?"

"An hour." Gyatso got the milk and fed first Avira, who was crying the loudest and then Aang.

"You take to care-giving very well. Perhaps you should be the guardian, should you accept," Pasang said.

Gyatso looked at the babies and noted how they smiled with him around. "I accept."

This sealed his fate to be apart of the twin Avatar's life.

* * *

**Ali: Okay, short, just like the first one. As said before, I'm definitely redoing the entire thing so I can go about this a tad bit differently.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: I didn't want to disappoint any Avatar: The Last Airbender fans so here's the next chapter.**

**Katara: Don't you have something to say?**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Katara: What's the matter?**

**Ali: *shivers and shakes head no***

**Katara:*comforts Ali* Enjoy!**

**Ali: Please.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_

_Ariva's Pov:_

**(12 years later)**

I sat next to Gyatso feeling Aang airbend pies onto the Elder monks heads. Gyatso let out a hardy laugh and praised my brother. Don't get me wrong I love my brother and I'm proud of him immensely, but everyone let's him do everything but I have to sit in the sidelines and do nothing. I'm probably more advanced than every monk here. I can feel the air and feel everything they're doing. I've only told Aang of my talent.

And walked over to me and sat next to me. "Avira how are you doing?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. You've gotten better Aang."

He blushed by the feel of his cheeks. "Thank you. Hey I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"We sneak out and you can practice airbending. I can even teach you some new moves I've made up."

I smiled a huge grin and hopped up. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

I anticipated the moment I could leave this place and see where my brother would take me. I nodded and walked over to Gyatso. I breathed deeply to get his attention. He didn't turn so I decided to speak. "Monk Gyasto?"

"What do you need Avira?"

I thought and a light bulb came over my head. I new exactly what I wanted and I was going to show them just how advanced I was. They were never going to expect my plan. I smiled. "Could you make me one of your special cakes. You know the ones that you have Aang help you make."

"Why of course dear. I'll make it right away."

I smiled and walked over to my brother. He raised an eyebrow at me but I shook it off and sat back down in my seat to await my cake. Iy seemed like eternity before Gyatso came with my cake.

"Here you are. What do you want with it?"

Aang suddenly knew what I was planning and snickered quietly so Gyatso wouldn't here. I grabbed it and bended it to the place where Aang launched his. I breathed and pushed the air so the it would land squarely on Monk Pasang and Monk Tashi would get pie all over them. Gyatso and Aang laughed and held my shoulder. I laughed with them both and felt that they were getting ready to come after us. I ran to get a glider and took off with Aang.

"You've got great aim Avira!," Aang laughed.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

We flew well away from the Southern Temple. I was sure no one would follow due to the fact they knew we would go back eventually. Aand started to go down and I followed close behind. When we landed I felt someone in the undergrowth. I stopped Aang and followed the vibrations in the air.

"What are you do-," I cut him off and kept going. I then felt the presence of a girl. A water bender by the way she moves. Aang relaxed and blushed. I was surprised. Aang fell in love with a waterbender. I walked over to her and Aang followed.

"Hello. What are you going so far from home?," I asked. She froze and ran away. "Come on Aang!" I ran after and dodged every obstacle. I ran faster than even my brother, which is impressive because he's the fastest... or was until I broke his record. She eventually came to a river and launched the water at us.

"What do you want?," she asked warily.

"Where Air Nomads. We don't wish to fight you," Aang said with his hands up. I noticed that she relaxed. "I'm Aang and this is my sister Avira. What's your name?"

"Katara."

i smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"But I have to leave. My brother is in the south pole and I have to get back before the week is up. Good-bye!"

"Wait!," Aang yelled stepping forward one step before I stopped him.

"Let her go. I'm sure that she'll come back eventually."

"But she might not. She has a family."

"Well she's lucky."

"What?'

"We never know who our own parents are. We just get dumped in the temple and then the monks decide our Guardians!," I yelled walking in a circle, full of frustration. "Most of the time siblings know each other but they get separated. I don't even know why we're still together if that's the case most of the time. She get's to live with her parents and they don't leave. What about our parents? They just left us here." I fell to my knees and cried.

Aang knelt down and tried to comfort me. "Shh, shh. It's alright calm down."

I shot right up. "calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when our parents abandoned us?"

I lost it and blacked out.

_Aang's pov:_

My sister's tattoos started to glow. I didn't know what to do. I just backed away a little and soon I blacked out too. I could see, hear, feel, smell, or even taste my own saliva. I was gone.

_Gyatso Pov:_

I was cleaning the mess that Avira made when I heard the alarm bell sound. I got up and ran to see Pasang and the rest of the Elders. I burst through the door and saw the shine from the statues from here. I knew... That the twins were in the Avatar state for the first time. I ran out of the room and grabbed my glider to see where my students were. I finally saw something glow. I went down and saw them floating in the air.

"Aang, Avira! Come back!," I cried. They triggered it somehow. And that somehow was their parents. I've come across one of them yelling about how their parents abandoned them. They were very angry and I knew they would have triggered the Avatar State if I hadn't calmed them down. "care about both of you. Don't get upset because your parents left! They did it like all the others. It's our culture. Please calm down."

They gently came back down and passed out. I held them for a long time wishing that this hadn't had happened. wishing that I kept them closer to me instead of letting them leave and go into the Avatar state. I felt them stir and I looked down to see them stare at me.

"We're sorry," Avira muttered.

"It's alright. Now come we've got to go back to the temple."


	3. Very Important! Please read

**_Something you must know if you want to know stuff:_**

Okay if you want to know about anything, like the lack of chapters coming in this story go to my profile and look under _Twi-News_ to know things. Everything else is for others entertainment. Check out my profile now to see the reason now. Thanks for reading this notice!****

From the one that writes your story,

_Ali_


	4. Chapter 3

**Ali: Who's happy I finally got to Twin Lives?**

**Sokka: i am!**

**Ali; You're always happy.**

**Sokka: No I'm not.**

**Ali: Oh yeah. You're never happy.**

**Sokka: I am happy!**

**Ali: Choose one!**

**Sokka: Just say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: FINE! *crosses arms* I own nothing but Avira and the plot.**

**Sokka: Good! Read and review!**

* * *

_Aang's Pov:_

I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt someone move to my right and turned quickly to see my sister. i sighed and held her hand for comfort as i looked around. This wasn't my room. This was lined with beds with a few people here and there, Monks were walking with either nothing in their hands or wooden bowls filled with either water or medicine. There were a few young Air benders laying in the beds with injuries from training or something.

I swung my feet to hang over the bed side, my hand still in Avira's. I looked at the entrance and saw Pasang and Gyatso talking to each other with grave faces. I silently send air sygnals to Avira and she nodded or sent air signals back saying she understood and was paying attention. Pasang nodded and walked away while Gyatso stood there for a moment in thought before he turned and saw me and Avira awake.

He ruched over to to us and enveloped us in a hug. "Do you know how worried I was?"

We nodded hugging him back with tears in our eyes. I let a few tears slip from my eyes but I didn't let anymore break through the dam. I looked at Avia and saw she kept her tears in her eyes. She was far better than I was.

"We're sorry," I said with a crackly voice.

"What happened out there?," Avira asked.

Monk Gyatso stiffened and relaxed quickly but not in time that the twins didn't notice. They shared a look and stared at Gyatso, waiting for his answer. "I'm not sure. But all will be revealed by tomorrow."

I looked behind Gyatso at Monk Tashi standing in the doorway of the Healing Chamber. Aang nodded to him and Gyatso turned with a groan. Aang raised his eyebrow in question to his groan.

"I'll be back. Go to your room and wait."

I nodded and held Avira's hand once more. I lead her to our room and sat on my bed with her sitting next to me. I wondered what Monk Gyatso was upset about meeting the Elder Monks. Why wasn't he and his sister supposed to go? They were supposed to go to the meeting, they were wise like Elders because they studied the ways of the Air Nomads completely.

"Want to find out what they're saying?"

I jumped at the suddenness of Avira's voice in the quiet. I thought about it and nodded. "Sure."

We creeped to the meeting room and climbed to the top. I leaned forward to hear better since the wind picked up. He heard a jumble of voices and finally Pasang quieted them down.

"We must decide what to do with them," Pasang said in his calm leader voice.

"We have. They're going to the Western Air Temple immediatly," Tashi shouted.

Gyatso held his teper as he spoke to tashi." They are staying here. they will not leave."

"You always speak like that when you know it's for the best."

Pasang muttered something to Tashi and finally he quieted.

"they will stay here with me," Monk Gyatso.

I gasped into my hand. They were going to get rid of me and Avira? But why? We did nothing wrong except maybe do something that he didn't remember. I jumped from the ceiling and caught Avira when she jumped down. I walked speedily to our room and collapsed on the bed.

Avira placed a head on my back and rubbed in slow, soothing circles. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

I nodded. I remembered seeing my sister float with glowing tattoos then blacking out. I couldn't see, hear, feet, or even taste my own saliva. i was gone and so was my sister. All I heard then were whispers and tugs in the blackness. Then there was nothing but blackness not even the whispers and tugs.

"You think that's why their sending us away?"

"I'm not sure."

_Katara's Pov:_

Those twins were Air Nomads. Well I was certainly glad I hadn't landed in the Fire Nation's territory. They would have captured me and locked me away or even killed me. Those Fire Nation turned into real Skunk-bears. I can't believe they killed my Mother and made the Water-benders flee to the north to warn our Sister Tribe. They haven't been back for months, that too goes for my dad, Hakoda.

Sokka and I were left to protect our village and care for it. I decided to leave every now and then just so I could practice my water-bending without stiff parka's on. Sokka wasn't a good warrior until someone taught him how to use a sword, now he was a great warrior and was able to protect the village with my help.

Now I'm paddling on a canoe back towards my village. The Spirits were on my side and my journey was calm and safe with no troubles at all. I felt the temperature go down steadily and puts on my parka. The paddle was in my expert hands that were now gloved. I smoothly dodged patches of ice and glaciers. My eyes darted around looking for and Shark-whales or Lion-seals or Leopard-seals.

I saw the igloos in the distance with a blue figure waiting. I smiled and paddled with long, strong strokes to get there as fast as possible. I landed on shore and bend the ice so i could easily drag the canoe onto shore. I turned and smiled. I hugged the person and laughed.

"Hi Gran-Gran. How's Sokka and the rest of the Tribe?," I ask looking into the blue eyes that were of my grandmother, Kanna.

"They're just fine. Did you bring any meat back?"

I pulled out a bag full of fish and small Dolphin-seal. Gran-Gran smiled and hugged me. "Such a good Hunter. Come. Let's get this to the other canoes and get this cooked."

I dragged the canoe to the others and got my things while Gran-Gran carried the meat. Sokka was teaching the young boys and pre-teen boys how to become warriors in the clearing near the tower he built. I smiled and went into Gran-Grans igloo to help her cook the meat. Hours later the meat was cooked and Sokka and the boys went quickly to their designated eating Igloos.

Gran-Gran and I gave food to every family and then settled down and ate. I was grateful for the warmth the meat and soup brought. After getting done I washed all the bowls for Gran-Gran since she fell asleep. After that I went back to the igloo and curled in my sleeping sack. I thought about the twins before slipping into the darkness of sleep.

_Zuko's Pov:_

I touched the scar on the left side of my face as I layed in my bed inside my ship. I didn't like being banished for caring for my people, which brings me to my dislike to finding the Avatar even though I have no clue where he was. I didn't know which Air Temple he was in and I had no clue if I was really supposed to do this or just stay in exile and go live in the Earth Kingdoms or Poles. I'm sure both and the Air Nomads would give me a place to stay.

I heard a knock on my door and looked to the side and called. "Come in!"

I saw my large Uncle Iroh. He was more of a father to me than my own, who only seemed to care for one person and that was my sister: Azula. Uncle was a large in the stomach area man, with large grey-white sideburns, that was in fashion, and a pointed beard. He had quite a few wrinkles but besides that he was quite young looking. He tended to flirt with younger ladies, but what older man doesn't? He was respectful to everyone though and had a good sense of humor, and when serious you tend to listen to him and take in everything he says. He also seems to have respect even if some hate him. Basically Uncle Iroh was (AN: Is because I don't plan on killing him or anyone besides Fire Nation soldiers.) a good guy.

"Hello Prince Zuko," Uncle said bowing slightly.

"Hello Uncle. What is it?," I asked when I saw a pained look in his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? Have you finally made a decision?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm still thinking... Help me Uncle. Please."

Uncle placed a hand on my shoulder with a sad look and shadow over his face. Uncle Iroh lost his son long ago and he always took care of me after that. We were close, but I always tried things on my own at some points, then go back to him.

"I'm not sure what I can do Zuko. But I'm sure you will make the right decision."

I nodded and followed Uncle into the control room. I went to the helmsman and looked out. "Set course for the Northern Air Temple."

I looked at Uncle and saw a pained look on his face. I knew he hated the idea of me perusing the Avatar but he didn't know I was going against my father, Ozai, and sister Azula. If my father wasn't going to accept me, then I was going to go against him and protect the Avatar.

"Yes prince Zuko."

The helmsman turned the Ship North and we sailed there from the South Pole. After the sun set I told them to stop near the igloos and ready some offerings of food. They hurried to do as I asked while I and my Uncle helped each other prepare for the cold weather. When They brought the food I took it, knowing Uncle would sneak half of it then offer. I told them to get in their winter gear instead of looking so intimidating and they hurried to do so.

When we were ready we exited the ship with me and Uncle in the lead. There were a young man and young lady in front with other woman and children. I wondered where the men were. Out hunting maybe or even going to help someone. I and my crew bowed and I held out my hands with the food.

The boy and girl bowed and took the food, giving it to the others. They turned to us and observed us like seeing if we were a good canoe to ride somewhere 300 miles away from here.

"Why are you Fire Nation people here?," the boy asked.

I exchanged a look with Uncle and he spoke. "We mean no harm. I am Iroh, this is Prince Zuko. We just stopped to rest and perhaps trade."

The boy and girl exchanged a look themselves and nodded. the girl spoke. "Alright. Come this way."

They lead us to a group of uninhabited igloos. "THis is where guest stay. Sorry there aren't many. Please don't melt them, it'll take weeks to make more."

I nodded and let my men settle. I walked to the girl and boy and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality, though you truely did not need to give it."

The boy nodded. "I'm Sokka, this is my sister Katara."

I nodded. "Where are the rest of the men? if I may ask."

Katara sighed. "They went to warn our Sister Tribe of the Fire Nations rebllion against the peace."

I nodded. "Understandable."

I went into my igloo and curled in a ball to sleep. But before sleep could drag me I heard a woman scream and jumped up. I ran towards the screams and saw one of my men hovering over her with his shirt and jacket off and her parka off, though she was still fully clothed. I dragged the man out and threw him in the snow, enraged one of my own men would do such a thing.

"Have you no honor? You do not try and take one of their women when they let us into their home! What a disgrace!"

Uncle and some others came out to see me and the man. He glared at me, his eyes filled with hate and violence. I glared back, daring him to attack me, to go after that or another woman or child again. I was not going to stand for this. He spat in my direction and I narrowed my eyes.

"You've no honor or respect," Uncle yelled, stepping to my side.

"You wouldn't know anything, either of you!," the man yelled.

I sent a shot of fire to land next to his head, warning him he was pushing his luck. He smirked, probably thinking that I was weak and wouldn't hurt a fly like two years ago. I kept my golden glare on him.

"You will apoligize to her and think about what you've done."

He turned to the lady. "I'm sorry... that I never got the chance to have my way with you."

I growled and I heard Uncle do the same. I picked the man up by the collar and dragged him into the ship calling to my Uncle to watch the rest of the men to make sure they didn't do the same. I threw the man onto the steal floor and glared at him.

"You're a disgrace to the Fire Nation. Scum like you are put in the Boiling Rock for what you were about to do!," I yelled, probably loud enough for the others to hear, I didn't care. He had made a mistake. Under no circumstances do I allow rape of a man or woman. I would put them in the Boiling Rock myself just for a crime such as that.

"And? You and your Uncle are a disgrace!," he shouted back.

I punched him square in the nose. "I don't care about insults to me. But I will not stand for insults to my Uncle. You aren't worthy to breath. I will let the woman you almost hurt choose your punishment."

The man crouled as I locked him in a windowless room. i made sure he had no keys first and walked out of my ship and to the woman. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slightly and I patted her hand. "What would you like to be done to the man?"

She gulped and thought. "I-I'm not sure. Ask katara."

I turned to Katara who was behind me. "What should be done to him."

"Kill him. He doesn't deserve to live. I bet he's raped many woman when you went into a village."

I nodded and looked at my Uncle. Surpisingly he agreed and he never wanted death. I went into the ship and unlocked the door. The man ran towards me with his arms outstreatched to choke me. I sent a wave of fire towards him and watched him burn to death. I took him and placed him in the snow for all to see. I sent my men into the ship and told the women and children if any of my men tried anything to let me or Uncle know.

I walked to my igloo and layed down. I heard a footstep at the entrance and saw Katara standing there. I sat up and dusted the snow off of me and bowed. "I'm sorry for that mans behavior. I swear this wasn't set up and I don't tolerate something like this."

She nodded."Well thank you for saving that woman. You're a good person."

I smiled at the first compliment that wasn't forced out of fear or just from Uncle. "You're welcome."

She left the igloo and i layed down with a smile and slipped into the blackness that was sleep.

_Toph's Pov:_

I sat there with my dress on and my bare feet covered on the ground. I hated being trapped here. I wanted to run away again, this time forever, not to return ever again. My parents shelter me and are ashamed of their blind daughter and kept me hidden forever.

"Toph! Come down to eat!," my mother called.

I sighed and got up and walked to my guards. "Take me to dinner."

They lead me though the house even though I knew the house and surounding area better than even they did and I couldn't let them know even after my fights as the Blind Bandit, which I quit because someone found out my secret and threatened me with it if I didn't stop. I decided to do away with him when I ran away.

"Toph! Are you alright?," my father called.

"I'm fine."

I hated this. I was going to run away very soon if everything was going to happen right. I sat in my chair and ate as quickly and politely as could and went back to my room.

I kept my ears open and heard my father telling the guards that the next day he and his wife would be going to a party and to watch me. I smirked and packed my earth-bending clothes and snuck to the kitchen and got appropriete food for a long trip, and other supplies.I changed into my night robes and layed in bed. I smiled at my plan and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Ali: I got inspired more for this story!**

**Zuko: That's pretty good. I like how you made me... somewhat.**

**Ali: What do you mean somewhat?**

**Zuko: Well I don't tolerate that but...**

**Ali: BUUUUT!**

**Zuko: But I mean I got compliments NOT from fear before.**

**Ali: This is my story. You want to write on go write on and post it. No changing mine.**

**Zuko: You know I can't.**

**Ali: I thought so.**

**Zuko: Do the disclaimer now.**

**Ali: I own nothing besides the plot and Avira.**

**Zuko: Good. Read and REVIEW people!**

**Al: OH! but before you read There's going to be hints of Tokka, Taang, Toko, Kataang, Zutara, and Sukka. Only I know the couples in the end*evil laugh* Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_Toph's Pov:_

My parents left and I changed into my earth-bending clothes when the guards were patrolling the grounds. I picked up my bag and quickly built a tunnel I thought about it and covered my tracks just in case the guards decided to check on me. I kept that going until I found Ruki's house. I went into his room and tilted my head in thought. I wasn't going to take him with me, or let him live.

"Think Toph think," I whispered to myself.

I placed my hand over his mouth and pinched his nose. He thrashed and tried to pry my hands from his mouth and nose but I refused to loosen my grip. He was going whether he liked it or not. When he stopped moving and his heart wasn't beating I went back into my tunnel and closed it behind me, moving soundlessly through the night to who knows where.

When I resurfaced I layed on the ground, feeling the heat of the sun warm me. I smiled and walked on, smelling the air. I couldn't tell exactly where I was until I heard yells of delight above me. I ended up in the Air Nomad's territory. I sat and shivered at the wind.

"Hey! Are you alright?," Someone asked, landing next to me with another person. They stepped lightly on the ground almost to the point I couldn't feel them without paying attention.

"I'm good. Who are you? I'm Toph-." I slmost said my last name. I refused to let myself say that name.

"I'm Aang, this is my sister Avira. Glad to meet you."

I nodded and felt myself sway. Aang moved forward quickly and caught me. I blushed with embarrassment and straightened up. Aang and Avira laughed and I blushed even more. I hated that.

"Sorry. I've been for 5 days straight."

Aang put his arm around me and held me steady. I nodded my thanks and steadied enough for him to let me go. I moved forward and felt the girl get closer to the boy. I wondered if they were a thing. I shook it off and focused on standing upright.

"It's okay. can you last a short trip to the Temple?," Aang asked with his hand held out to me.

I felt as far as the first steps to the Temple. That was a few hours walk from where we were now. even a days journey at the most. I didn't think I was going to make it that far in a few minutes. Then again they were Air-benders to they might know some tunnels. I felt there were only badger-mole tunnels, none leading straight to anywhere in particular except maybe a few streams.

"How are we going to get there in a a short amount of time?"

Aang and Avira laughed and Aang opened something. From what i felt when he banged it on the earth I'd say it were a glider. Something that many people told me Air-benders used to soar through the sky and get to placed quickly. I never really got it until that particular moment. It was built for the sky and made for everyone that was an Air-bender.

"We're going to fly. Now grab onto me and we'll go."

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around Aang, locking my hands behind his back. I felt him bend his knees and jump. Right then I was truly blind. I couldn't see anything around me, only feel Aang move through the air. I knew we were going really fast and that we would probably make it sooner than my way. I heard him close the glider and panicked. He flipped us over and I guess Air-bend a soft landing.

"Sweet land!," I gasped and fell to the ground, suddenly tired once more.

Avira laughed and helped me us, I felt that there were a few Air-benders crowding around us. I dusted myself off and leaned heavily against the Air-bender without knowing it. I mumbled my apologies and tried to stay awake.

"Whos' this person?," a kind old voice came from behind.

"This is Toph. She's traveled for a long time and needs some rest."

"Can I sleep in a room not with other people?," I asked which probably came out different than what I wanted.

"Of course. Come lets get her to a spare room."

I drifted then into sleep.

_Zuko's Pov:_

The South Pole wasn't as bad as it usually was from what Uncle described it. Though I could have gone without taking Sokka and Katara with me to the Southern air temple. When I exited the igloo they ambushed me and somehow talked me into taking them because they wanted to see the world, to warm the Water-benders that the South Pole needs rebuilding. I foolishly got tricked into it with their kitten-puppy eyes.

I sighed and got up to change. I had put on my light shirt and pants on, trying to seem casual. I tried to tame my wild hair **(AN: In here Zuko had messy hair to begin with. No pony tail.)** as best I could. I heard a knock and turned to see Katara. I sighed and leaned against the wall and crossed my arms waiting for her to speak her mind. Believe it or not I'm a good listener even for a hot headed Fire Nation prince. No pun intended.

"Hello Prince Zuko," she said bowing.

I groaned and pushed myself gently off the wall. "No bowing, or the Prince title."

"General Iroh calls you that, the crew calls you that. I should call you that since I am definitely not a princess," She said looking down like most people that think they're not good enough to even talk to the Prince.

"I got used to it with them saying it. Not anyone else," Zuko said to cheer her up.

Katara blushed and shuffled her feet even more."You didn't have to say that..."

My eyes started to wonder over her face. Her tan skin was beautiful and her smile was like the sun. I looked at her full lips and then trailed up to her sea blue eyes. I knew I could drown happily in them. I shook my head a little and stepped a little closer to she was at arms length. I lifted her face so she would look at me.

"What I said was the truth."

I leaned forward a little and she did too. Suddenly the door opened and I moved back. dropping my hand and looked at the person with a cool vibe about me. I was going to by Katara time to settle and gain her composure.

"Hey Uncle. Lunch ready yet?," I asked.

"Yes and there's good news that I will tell after you answer a question," Uncle said with a smirk that he was trying to hide.

"Alright. the question?," Katara asked in a slightly shaky voice.

Uncle raised his eyebrows slightly, noticing. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing. Talking is all," I said, leaning against the wall.

Uncle nodded, obviously not believing it completely. "We're almost to the shores of the Air Nomads living in the Southern Air Temple. It'll take another hour but we'll be there soon."

I actually smiled at the news. I leaned heavily against the wall and let my arms cross again. "Thank you for the news Uncle."

_Katara's Pov:_

Zuko's smile was nice and bright like the fire he bended. I blushed and looked at his golden eyes in awe. They were beautiful. I shook my head and looked at general Iroh. We were going to dock on Air Nomad turf. I had been there plenty of times and the most resent I had seen twins.

"I'm going to go see Sokka," I said, slipping out of the room quickly into the hallway.

I was honestly glad that I was free of general Iroh's stare. He wasn't like that pervert Zuko killed a few days ago but more like a judging type of way, seeing how I was, who I was. That really was uncomfortable.

"Hey Katara. We're almost to land what are we going to do?"

I shrugged and we went to thinking. We couldn't hunt, pull pranks on the young men. I'm sure Zuko wouldn't like that. I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get us left behind or hurt or in trouble. I shuffled onto the deck and leaned against the railing. The breeze felt nice against my skin and my eyes travelled the beautiful and familiar land.

"It's beautiful. Too bad we've never seen it before now. I would have taken this opportunity from the beginning just to see this again," Sokka said next to her.

I suddenly felt guilty for seeing the land without him. I probably wouldn't be able to hide it long but she'd try for now. "Yeah."

The land inched closer and closer when finally they docked. I jumped off the boat and wobbled a little. I gained her balance quickly and smelled the air. It was cleaner than the air she had breathed on the ship for the past two says. My eyes scanned the familiar terrain and she moved forward. I knew the direction I went when I met with those Air-benders.

I looked at her brother and Zuko. "I studied a map before we got here and memorized it. We're going this way."

I pointed to the north and started walking with my few things. The rest of them followed obediently. I didn't quite trust Zuko's men and apparently neither did Zuko because he ordered them to watch the ship and wait for further commands. We reached the familiar part of woods that she met the Air-benders.

I tried to think of which way they flew from and trailed my eyes along the sky where I saw them land. "This way"

Zuko, Iroh,Sokka, and I travelled a lot quicker without the other Fire-benders and soldiers holding them back. I had to admit that they would have traveled quicker without Iroh, but he was a nice guy and fun to hang around with.

"There's the Temple!," Sokka shouted, licking his lips.

I knew my brother well and knew he was thinking of the taste of meat or just plain food because they had run out within two days. When we finally got to the foot of the Temple, they were all starved and were running with thoughts of food. I had never felt so hungry in her life. I looked at the other's faces and found they hadn't either. When we collapsed at the top of the steps We kissed the ground and looked up at a kind old looking Monk.

"More travellers! We welcome you with open arms. May I ask what Nation's you're part of?," he asked.

"I am Katara, this is my brother Sokka," I said gesturing to my brother. "We're of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko and his uncle bowed and rose. "I am Prince Suko and this is me uncle Iroh. We are of the Fire Nation."

The monk's eyes flashed with something katara couldn't quite catch. Distrust? "All four Nations are here! This is a good day. I'm sorry for being so rude. i am Monk Gyatso."

"Nice to meet you. What do You mean all four Nations here? There are people from the Earth Kingdom?"

"One person. She's been sleeping in a guest room near the ones we'll put you in."

"Is it possible that I could have my own room?," I asked with a gleam in my eyes I bet. This would be the first time besides on the ship she wouldn't have to share something.

"Of course."

"I'll room with my Uncle just in case any other... guests arrive."

"So about food?," Sokka asked.

Iroh stepped forward. "We haven't eaten in days. A meal would be nice."

Monk Gyatso smiled. "Of course. They will be brought to you're rooms."

Zuko pcloser to the monk with a sad face. "I'm sorry to bear bad news but my father, Ozai is planning to come to the Air Temples and destroy the Air-benders so that the Avatar will not be used against his plans."

Monk Gyatso narrowed his eyes. I knew there was distrust in his eyes for sure then. "How do I know you are telling the truth Banished Prince?"

"Because I have set my life to protect the Avatar with my life, even if I have to fight my own father and die. Defending the Avatar is my destiny."

I was then lead away by a boy. I looked back at Zuko once more before turning to see a young Monk leading her away with another person. I couldn't remember who they reminded me of at the moment but all I knew was that I would find out.

"where are we going?," she asked.

"Taking you and you're brother to your rooms," a feminine voice said.

I looked to the side and saw her brother being dragged by the female. I shared a questioning look with him before letting myself be lead to my room. When I walked in I immediately set my things on the bed and turned around the the boy. What was his name? Aang? Yes that was it. Aang.

"Hello," he said. "My sister will be here shortly. And our friend... well it depends on if she wakes up today."

"You're those Air-benders from the woods."

"Yeah we are."

The girl had walked in. I thought long and hard. "You're Aang and Avira."

They nodded and stood next to each other. An old monk walked to the door and growled when he saw the three of us talking. He was grouchy for sure. Monk Gyatso followed him and smiled.

"Hello Monk Tashi. Monk Gyatso. We're going?"

"Of course. Come along."

Aang turned back around. "Um sorry. We've got to go."

"See you two later i guess."

_Avira's Pov:_

I was wondering about the big secret. We had held it off yesterday because we had Toph to worry about and we had to take care of her as best we could. I felt the air shift faster than usual. There was more hustle and bustle. I wanted to ask Monk Gyatso what it was about but I held my tongue and held my brother's hand. When we entered the room we sat on our pillows. Instead of being off to the side they were in the center of the room.

Monk Pasang had a grim look on his face. "Aang. Avira. We have two things to tell you."

I leaned forward slightly waiting impatiently while he waited to form the words on his tongue. Monk Gyatso placed a hand on my shoulder and I put my free hand on his. "What is it Monk Pasang?"

He sighed deeply. "Fire Nation are going to raid all the Temples to kill off the Avatar. We've sent word to the other Temples and are trying to form a boundary around ourselves, also to get reinforcements."

Aang gasped. "The Avatar is here? We've got to hurry and defend the Temple. Defend them all equally. Why should we have reinforcements? They need them almost as much as us."

"Because you and you're sister are the Avatar."

I was shocked. For the first time in my life I was truly too stunned to even stutter a word. How can there be two Avatars? Who would train us in a short time from now and the battle? Questions flew through my head and somehow came back. We may have benders as guest but would they help defend them? Was the Prince and General sent to kill them?

"Prince Zuko has pledged his life to protect you two. We made him swear on the Spirits."

I gulped. I was trusting my life to a person. Worst. I was trusting my life to the Prince of the Fire Nation, Banished Prince sent to hunt the Avatar and bring them to the Fire Nation. I was trusting my and my brother's life to Prince Zuko.

* * *

**Ali: Is it good? Please review and give me info that I might need from the cartoon(MIGHT need it), suggestions to who are going to get paired up, comments, love, like, eh, or hate. Anything.**

**Zuko: I hope Ali makes this good. *reads this chapter* Hey! I don't... well Katara is like a princess... But that's not the point! I do NOT think of her like that.**

**Ali: Like i said before. You want to write this or any story where you end up with Mai go ahead... Oh yeah you can't. I'm making this story out of my vision!**

**Zuko: *grumbles* Nice vision.**

**Ali: So... Review! (This is 5 pages… everything. Even the Disclaimer and such!)**

**Zuko: Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ali: Who's proud of me?**  
**Hakota: About writing this story yes! But you could write more for the other ones.**  
**Ali: I know already *crosses arms and turns away* Leave me alone.**  
**Hakota: Oh! Congrats on finishing a story.**  
**Ali: *smiles* Thank you!**  
**Hakota: Now say the disclaimer.**  
**Ali: Will I get to drive the boat this time?**  
**Hakota: *face pales* Is there ANYTHING else that you don't want to do?**  
**Ali: *shakes head***  
**Hakota: *gulps* Alright…**  
**Ali: *smiles and runs to the boat* I own nothing but Avira and the plot! *jumps in the boat***  
**Hakota: *runs after me* Read and Review… Ali! Ali!*stops at beach and watches ship leave* Alice!**

* * *

Aang's Pov:  
I was having my and my sister's life put in the hands of the Fire Nation's Prince, Zuko. Now I'm peaceful and open to many things but this was not something I agreed to. I looked behind me and saw Zuko along with the beautiful girl, Katara.  
"He's going to protect us?" I asked, turning to my Elder Monks.  
"That's right," Monk Tashi said with a smirk that I would love to have wiped off his old wrinkled face.  
"Fine," Avira said, getting up.  
I sighed and got up, holding my sister's hand. I looked at Zuko and felt his eyes on our hands with a look I couldn't unlock. I walked with my sister towards him and bowed when we were in front of him.  
"Nice to meet you Prince Zuko," I said.  
He bowed, which surprised me. I expected him just to nod. "An honor to meet you."  
Avira smiled and I gave her a look. She shrugged and patted his head. "Great. Now let's go see our friend, I bet she's dying to get out of that room."  
"Who's you're friend?" Katara asked.  
I stepped in to answer. "Toph. The girl we told you about. She's probably going to be our Earth-bending teacher."  
"There's a possibility she won't be and they'll send us to the Earth Kingdom like normal," Avira put in.  
I rolled my eyes. "But there's a huge possibility she'll just teach us. That'd be nice."  
Avira smiled and nodded. Katara gravitated by Prince Zuko. I felt jealousy burn inside me but Avira elbowed the breath and possibly a small part of my lunch out of me. I glared at her and rubbed my sore spot.  
"So," I said turning to Katara. "Would you like to teach us Water-bending"  
She shook her head vigorously, making me frown a little as I turned around. "I don't know Water-bending that well. I'd have to go the North Pole to learn enough."  
"Oh."  
Nice response genius! I thought to myself.  
"So where is your friend," Prince Zuko asked.  
"Not far," Avira snapped, walking faster.  
I let go of her hand and walked at my own pace to Toph. I smiled at the thought of Toph. She was sarcastic, funny, great at Earth-bending, and beautiful as well. If only I could see her eyes just once, I'd bet she'd have the best looking eyes around, even if she was blind.  
"I'd love to meet her. I bet she'll be as nice as Avira."  
I snickered, knowing that it was so true. They were like each other. "You got that right. Ow!"  
Avira elbowed me so hard I tasted my lunch. I rubbed my stomach and groaned. She smirked and walked on ahead of me.  
Zuko just watched the surrounding area while Katara knelt next to me. Avira shrugged. "He'll be fine."  
I coughed and glared at her. "That's a lie. Damn it Avira. That hurt."  
"And? Payback for that bug in my breakfast yesterday."  
"That wasn't me! That was Tado!"  
I got up with some help from Katara. I blushed a little at her touching me. I shook my head and walked after my annoying sister, rubbing my side. Katara hovered around me while Zuko walked behind us. When we reached Tophs room she was sitting there, eating a pear with Momo.  
"Hey guys. Who's you're friends?" She asked, petting Momo.  
"This is Katara," Avira said, pushing Katara forward, as if offering her to Toph.  
I grabbed Zuko's shoulder and pushed him forward as well. "And this is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."  
Toph frowned when I said that last part. She reached her hand towards his face and felt his right side. She frowns and moved her hand to the left side and her eyes widened and her mouth was in an O shape.  
"So you're not bluffing," Toph finally said.  
"Believe me I wish we were," I said looking at him.  
Zuko shifted on his feet and went into the corner, looking at Katara, Toph and my sister. My blood boiled and I moved to stand next to my sister. I could tolerate Toph and Katara somewhat but my sister crossed a major line.  
"So. Let's go into the better parts of the temple," Avira said, clapping her hands.  
Katara's eyes widened. "There are better parts of this place? I didn't think that was possible."  
I smiled. "When you live here it's easier to appreciate the better things."  
I reached my hands out for Toph and Avira, we still had to keep the show that they were both unable to walk without help. I hated that, Tashi made us do it and I hated it. They took my hands and I lead them to the better parts of the temple, were everything was cut sharply and dulled to a round point. The colors were more elaborate than the other parts of the Temple.  
Katara and Zuko gasped. Toph moved her feet a little more and her eyes widened. I smiled at their reactions and squeezed my sister's hand.  
"Whoa," Toph whispered, moving forward.  
I nodded. "This is the better part of the Temple. Even the architecture is better over here. This is where we come to meditate because the spiritual property of this place is better than anywhere else. Also where the Elders meet. They need the Spirit's to guide them to the right decisions."  
"Spirits this is amazing," Zuko whispered, reaching to touch the stone, but hesitated. Avira moved forward and grabbed his hand, putting it on the stone.  
I almost growled and moved forward, to take my sister back when Toph pulled me back a little and shook her head. I let her hand fall and crossed my arms, glaring at the Prince with hatred. This was my sister.  
"If he tries anything he's getting blown accidentally into another part of the Temple," I whispered to them, glaring still at the Prince.  
"Calm down Aang. Your brotherly instincts are just kicking in. Lay back," Katara said the first part and Toph finished with the last part.  
I shrugged. "Fine. But still, he tries anything it's the other side of the Temple for him."  
Toph and Katara patted my arms and I relaxed a little. I smiled and let myself relax a little. I have no idea what it was about them but they just seemed to calm me just by touch or something.  
"Fine. Let's check out the inside," I said moving to the door, opening it, sending one last glare at Prince Zuko.  
Zuko's Pov:  
I knew I wasn't trusted fully because I was Fire Nation, not only that but the Prince of the Fire Nation. I think I crossed a line when Avira came over to me because I felt death glares being sent my way from Aang. I gulped and concentrated on Avira and the wall. I felt electricity run through me and I focused on the wall. I felt the spiritual energy running through the walls and bits of it flowing into me and Avira.  
I looked at Avira and smiled. "So. We going to see the inside with the others?"  
She bit her lip, which was kinda cute before nodding and letting our hands fall. (AN: So this a good pair? Because Mai is going to be like a sister to him anyway[not like Azula.] so tell me what you think!) I frowned at the loss of contact and shrugged, walked with Avira to the inside with the others.  
I let my thoughts wonder. I liked Avira, she was beautiful, funny from what I'd seen, but Katara was beautiful and nice. They both made me happy when I was standing around them. (Aang like's two, Zuko likes the two, Sokka will like one [Suki] Hm. Who's ending up with who? I know! Btw I'm not doing EVERYONE'S Pov. Just Aang, Avira, Katara, Toph, and Zuko. Maybe Sokka and Iroh once but I'm not sure.) How was I going to choose?  
Wait. Who said that I was going to get with one of them? They might not even like me. Well Katara and Avira seem to like me if only a little. Gah! Stop thinking like this Zuko!  
I shook my head once more and looked for the familiar smoke in the distance before letting myself pay attention to what Aang was saying.  
"This is where the Bison and people come to give birth, to make sure that their children and they are fine giving birth."  
"Have you seen a birthing?" Toph asked.  
Aang shook his head so fast I felt the air move around me. "Thank the Spirits I haven't. The Elder Monks have and they say we have to wait until we're older to see."  
"I can understand that. Sokka fainted when he saw someone give birth once. He listens before he walks in anywhere now," Katara laughed.  
She has a nice laugh. I crossed my arms and willed myself to think of something else, not of any of the beautiful girls around me. I thought of Uncle and what he was doing. I quickly went out of my way to think of fire. Fire. My life, my Nation, my home, my family, my everything. Fire was me.  
Fire destroyed a lot but from what Uncle told me it is also life. He showed me…. A rainbow of Fire once, and no one can do that. Azula might be able to make blue fire, but Uncle. He showed me beautiful fire. It had colors that I couldn't even describe. He was a master. No wonder he's known as the Dragon of the West. I wondered how he learned that for years and never found out. Maybe I'll learn later, maybe I never will, the point is I'll be patient.  
"Let's get back to the rooms. Sokka's probably worried about me," Katara said, looking at everything like it would be the last time. In fact it might be. I looked around myself, listened to the water from the fountain, and absorbed everything around me before walking over to the door.  
"Uncle might be doing something that I'd have to stop very soon," I said, bowing to them. When I looked up the girls were blushing? I shook my head and let them all pass me by. I walked out after them and quickly walked around. Then I found my uncle.  
He was sitting in a hot spring (I know but I laughed. I had to put this in!) with all of his robes on a branch. I gulped and looked around at the few Monks walking by. I turned to my uncle and spoke, wishing I could leave though.  
"Uncle. We should be freshening up for dinner," I said.  
He frowned then smiled. "A few more minutes please?"  
"Come on. We don't want to wait for tomorrow to eat."  
"Alright," he sighed and stood up in all of his glory. I turned quickly and used my hand to get the sight from my line of vision. I looked to the side and almost gagged. I had no need to see any of this. I heard woman gasp and walk as fast as they could away. I even heard a girl scream and I kept my hand up just in case he didn't hide.  
"I'll give you five minutes. If you're not in the room by then I'm going to go eat without you."  
I heard the water splash, signaling that he sat back down. I turned quickly and ran away like I knew I should have before. I dropped on the ground and gagged, trying to heave my lunch unwillingly. I saw a glimpse of my naked uncle and I wouldn't ever have that completely erased from my mind.  
"Zuko! What's eating at you," I heard Sokka say.  
I shook my head and gagged more. I tasted bile in my throat and tried to heave it. I really did want the image and bile out of me, but that wasn't happening soon. I felt hands rubbing my back, sending short bolts of electricity through me.  
"Let it out," Katara said.  
"Wow! What happened to Zuko?" Aang shouted walking over with probably Toph and Avira.  
"Uncle…. Never again," I managed before having the image burst into the front of my mind. I finally threw up. I coughed and moved away from my lunch and fell on the ground.  
"You're uncle what?," Toph asked before her face turned pale. I have no idea why but she knew something. "No! Oh man I feel sorry for you!"  
I nodded and held my stomach, willing it to hold the rest of my lunch. I gagged again and turned on my side, wishing my mind would be wiped.  
"What!" Sokka yelled, grabbing me.  
"Uncle. Hot springs… Oh Spirits!," I shouted. "Don't go. I beg of you. Don't taint your eyes."  
I had a feeling they would. They all gathered around me and leaned forward. I shook my head repeatedly saying no.  
"So let's go," Aang said.  
Avira and Toph hesitated and sat down next to each other. "We're not going."  
They were like twins right then, saying the same thing at the same time. Aang, Katara, and Sokka walked to the springs. I called to Uncle to stand up and when he did the others did exactly as I did.  
"Told you," I said.  
Sokka's Pov:  
Now I know what Zuko was talking about. My Spirits it was nasty. I would never get that wrinkly old man in all of his glory out of my mind. Oh Spirits I wish I had listened to him. If only I had listened to him.  
'If only, if only,' the woodpecker sighed, 'I had listened to Zuko about his uncle', I thought. I held my stomach and heaved.  
Aang's Pov:  
I have seen many things that made me gag but this was horrible. I threw up my entire lunch. I wish I listened. I had seen Monk Gyatso naked once….. Basically he had taken a shower and came out looking for his robes and his towel dropped. I covered my blind sister's eyes without thinking about it.  
This time I was moving to cover my eyes instead of the others. Spirits that was horrible stuff I saw. I didn't blame Zuko for doing what he did. I may not like him but I feel sympathy for him.  
Katara:  
… that was went through my mind when I saw Zuko's uncle naked. Yes I've seen men naked, but this was my limit. I respect and kinda like Iroh because of his humor, but I would never look at him the same way again. Never.  
I got up and went to wash and hopefully wash the image away. I combed my hair and watched the waves straighten and go back to their natural wave. I stepped out and dried myself quickly just in case anyone else came in. I dried my hair as best as I could in the short amount of time I allowed myself. I dressed and dried my hair a little better and walked out into my brother.  
"Sokka!" I shouted and pushed him. "Watch where you're going!"  
"Sorry," he said getting up and rushing to the bathroom.  
I looked after him and raised my eyebrows. "That was odd."  
I walked out and walked to where they showed the dining area. I soon fell into step with an excited Avira. I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head.  
"Haven't you heard? The Kyoshi Warriors are here! I was with Sokka when we ran into them. Oh my gosh they're so amazing!"  
"Really? No wonder Sokka rushed to get ready for dinner."  
"He has a crush on the leader. He's going to have to work hard to impress her."  
We talked on what Sokka might have to do to prove his worth to the Kyoshi warrior before she even considered him. We laughed and sat down next to… I guess our group now. Toph, Aang, Zuko, Sokka who somehow got there before us, Avira, and me. I guess it was a group since I didn't hang out with Iroh… and I won't start now that I've seen him in a new light, or the other Air-benders.  
Everyone rose and I hesitated and got up quickly. I looked to the side and looked to see who we were rising for. Then I saw girls in green, obviously of the Earth Kingdom, walking in with a brown headed girl in the lead. They all had on makeup but you could imagine what they'd look like without any makeup.  
I looked at Sokka and could see hearts as his eyes. I rolled my eyes and sat down with everyone else, dragging Sokka down next to me. I saw steaming food and dug in after thanking the Spirits for the good fortune.  
I looked out of the corner of my eye and lost my appetite. I saw Iroh digging in. I looked at my friends eat and Zuko wasn't eating, probably reliving the moment he saw his uncle naked. I was reliving it when I saw him. One by one all of us except Avira and Toph stopped eating. Sokka went the farthest until he looked to his left.  
"What is the matter?" Monk Gyatso asked when he and most everyone noticed we weren't eating.  
I shook my head and looked at my food, wishing that I could eat it without thinking of those horrible moments I let my eyes look at Iroh. I let my hands lay in my lap and shook my head, trying once again to shake the memory out.  
"Um… I think I know the problem," Iroh said blushing.  
I held my stomach and saw the other's faces either go green or pale. Lucky Avira and Toph. Didn't see anything that we saw.  
"What would that be?," Monk Gyatso asked.  
"Me."  
"And?"  
"You don't want to know."  
Suddenly I couldn't take it I got up and ran from the room. I got outside and gagged repeatedly. I heard many footsteps and heard many people gagging. I looked and saw female and male Air-benders along with my group who saw on their hands and knees gagging, trying to release something that wouldn't come out.  
"That bad? This many people saw that?" a monk, who I couldn't distinguish at the moment.  
"Sadly yes," Iroh said.  
I heaved heavily and tasted bile. I crawled to the ledge and heaved harder and harder each time but nothing would come out. Finally I stopped and ran into my room, avoiding looking anywhere near anyone. I heard footsteps behind me and went into the area that Aang and Avira showed us.  
"Spirits….. Why?," Sokka gasped, holding his sides.  
"I warned all of you!" Zuko yelled, trying to keep his own dinner down. "But you had to see Uncle. Spirits I wish I could wipe the memory clean."  
"What are all of you doing here?"  
Toph's Pov:  
I ran after everyone, worried that they might need me. I was so glad I was blind and you know what I think I'd like to stay blind for the first time in a while. I knelt next to Sokka, Aang, and Zuko and felt their foreheads.  
"These guys aren't bad. They just have bad memories."  
"Glad I'm blind," Avira said.  
I turned my head to her and tilted my head. "You're blind too?"  
"You're blind?"  
"What are all of you doing here?"  
Crap. How did I miss her? It was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and I missed her. Gosh she had lighter footsteps than most Earth Kingdom people. Almost, but not quite like an Air-bender's. I held my arm out to her and she took it.  
"Good seeing another Earth Kingdom person around here."  
"We just came to make our alliances clear in the upcoming war."  
Aang and Avira flinched and held each other's hands as they got up. Sokka moved closer to the Kyoshi Warrior and held her hand. My eyes widened as I realized they had a thing. I felt Katara stir next to me. She realized the same thing.  
"We're here because of an experience these people," Avira said pointing to everyone but me and herself  
"Yep," I said, crossing my arms.  
The warrior shrugged and bowed. "I am Suki, lead Warrior of Kyoshi."  
"I'm Toph -," I almost did it again. I almost said my last name again! Why did this keep happening? I put my hand in the pocket where the passport with the Beifong seal on it was.  
"I'm Katara. Obviously you know my brother Sokka," she said.  
I heard slight venom in her voice and I backed away from her slightly.  
"I'm Aang."  
"I'm Avira."  
"I'm Zuko."  
Suki stiffened. "Prince Zuko? As in the prince of the Fire Nation that's starting a war?"  
He heaved a great sigh and I almost went to comfort him but I held my ground. "Yes I am. But my father and sister are different than me and…. My uncle."  
I could tell he was reluctantly saying about his uncle because of seeing him naked. I almost laughed, but only snickered.  
I felt a glare and shrugged, moving away from the group slightly. I shuffled my feet and paid special attention to Zuko for a moment then moved on to Aang. They both seemed to be upset about seeing General Iroh naked.  
Aang was really nice and Zuko seemed like he could be a very good person. He was trying to be good in the best way he could and had secret and Aang was happy and seemed to have some secrets as well. Both seemed that their secrets could be unlocked by one person and one person only. I wished I were one person for either one of them.  
I shook my head and turned back to the group, not realizing that I turned away. Maybe it was old habits, but I doubted it. Who would be perfect for me, Zuko or Aang? I sighed and pushed the thoughts aside.  
Avira's Pov:  
I stood there with my brother, wishing that this war wouldn't come. Why did the Fire Nation have to choose now to be rebellious? I mean I had plenty of friends in the Fire Nation, but would they sever our friendship for their Nation?  
I might, no lie. My people were like me and they mattered more than my friends. These people, maybe, but I've gotten attached. Maybe too attached to these people, especially to Zuko. I didn't know what it was about him but he made me… happy and….. just light, lighter than my element.  
I sighed and moved forward to the Kyoshi warrior. "My brother and I are the Avatar. We wish that you and your warriors live to see peace."  
Aang bowed his head in agreement. I crossed my arms and tilted my head down, going deep into thought. This war, it was really going to happen and many people were going to die. I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost attacked them when I realized it was my brother.  
"Thank you… but did you saw Aang and you were the Avatar?"  
"Yes. Though there is a first for everything."  
Suki nodded. I felt the air ripple nearby and it was flying fast. I jumped up and kicked air at it quickly before crouching next to my brother.  
"What was that?" I asked in a panic.  
Everyone was stunned, either at how fast I noticed and sent it away or what I kicked and where it landed. I shouted in frustration and grabbed a random person. I felt an immense heat so it was Zuko.  
"What is it?"  
"That was a fire ball. The Fire Nation are attacking!"  
"Where's it land?"  
"Back at them," Katara said.  
I felt my pulse race and I was clutching Zuko's arms in my hand tightly, trying to stay awake. I felt a tingle run through me, stronger than when I blacked out before.  
"Aang!" I moved toward my brother and held his hand. I felt the tingle grow stronger. I tried to let go of his hand but I couldn't.  
"Not now. Please not now!" Aang shouted, tugging.  
I felt him go limp and for a second I could see, I could see Zuko's face, Katara's, everyone's! I saw colors that weren't black. I then went deep into my mind, losing my way in the regular world, and going into the whispering darkness.  
Zuko's Pov:  
My Spirits seeing Aang and Avira in the Avatar State shook me hard. I almost forgot I was supposed to be defending them before another one was flying towards us and they were still ascending. I jumped up as high as I could and kicked the blasted thing that came from my people.  
I stood back and watched them. They face the Fire Nation and then lifted their arms simultaneously. The earth rumbles and waves of water plummeted down towards them. Then blossoms of fire shot out of Avira's hands and air blasted from Aang's. It was a sight to see.  
"Avira's amazing," I whispered.  
I heard Toph mummer something and shrugged. It ended faster than it started and they fell from the sky. My eyes locked on Avira and I ran for her. I remembered that I was supposed to protect both of them but something pulled me towards her. I leapt into the air with my arms outstretched. I caught her and used Fire-bending to catch Aang.  
"Zuko!" Uncle cried.  
I turned and didn't know what it was until it hit me. It was three burning arrows. I shouted in pain and spun again so I'd land on my back and not hurt the Avatar. I felt on stir and then air enveloped up, I was caught by someone, and the arrows went in deeper.  
"Gah!" I yelled in pain.  
"Zuko!" I heard multiple people yell. I didn't know they actually cared until then. It made the pain lessen little.  
I felt a stabbing pain in my back three times and I yelled at everyone. I felt warm blood trickle from two wounds but the third broke off.  
"It hurts Uncle," I whispered. It did and it was worse than the pain in my heart when my mother disappeared.  
"Shh, shh. Save your breath Prince Zuko. You're going to get better soon."  
I whimpered when I was moved into someone else's arms. I felt my back on the ground and arched my back in pain.  
"Get him to someplace they can heal him. Now!" Uncle yelled. I never heard him be so forceful unless it was with my father and Azula.  
I was picked up and rushed to the Infirmary. I gasped for breath and let out a strangled cry when they got the arrow out of my shoulder or shoulder blade, whichever. I fell on my stomach and felt tears run down my face. This was too much for me.  
"Zuko you alright?" Aang asked.  
I smiled somewhat and tried to get up, but gasped in pain and laid back down on the bed. I heaved out a sigh.  
"I've been better."  
I felt arms wrap around me gently and felt major tingling throughout my body. "Hey Avira. Good to see you up."  
I felt tears on my shirt and looked at her. "Never scare me like that again. It's lucky I saved you and Aang's a- butts."  
I laughed. "Yeah. Lucky us."  
I sat up and looked at Toph, Katara, Suki who was glaring at me with suspicion, Aang, and Uncle Iroh. I smiled at them and waved them over. They didn't step forward.  
"Hot-head. Learn no to take so many risks," toph said through…. I guess tears.  
I hugged her slightly and regretted that. I let her go and groaned. Moving to feel my wounds and rub the pain away.  
"Spirits!" I shouted leaning forward with teeth grit in place. "Sorry. I guess no hugs for me. Hurts too much."  
Their eyes saddened as I looked out the window in thought. My father sent them. They saw a person in red and shot anyway. They were willing to kill me, and my father and sister was too. I felt tears in my eyes.  
"Damn it." I said quietly. Uncle raised an eyebrow but I ignored it. "They've pushed themselves too far. My sister, my father. They want me dead and they lost any love I had for them."  
"Prince Zuko. Ozai knows where your mother is," Uncle said with a sad voice.  
"She's either in the Boiling Rock, banished, or in the prisons underneath the palace…."  
"How will you know?"  
"They have records." I suddenly realized that without my father that I would never find my mother. I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. "You're right. Damn it I hate that."  
"You're mother's gone too?" Sokka asked.  
"Yes. It sucks but it's true. I just wish that I didn't need my father to know where she is."  
You're lucky to know your mother is alive," Sokka said with a frown.  
I looked at him in shock and tilted my head. "You're mother's dead?"  
Sokka nodded. "For years now. And dad's in the North Pole, our Sister Tribe."  
"Sorry Sokka."  
"No need to be sorry."  
I nodded and looked out at the sky. I saw a lemur land at the window and it chattered up a storm like it were trying to tell us something.  
"This is Momo," Aang said, petting the flying lemur.  
Momo. An interesting name for a flying lemur. I pet Momo and he purred. I leaned forward a little and coughed.  
Toph's Pov:  
I held Aang's hand as I listened to Zuko's rough breathing. Avira left the room in search of a good healer. I whispered to Iroh that he needed something to sooth his throat and immediately the smell of….. Jasmine? Yes jasmine tea was in the air.  
I squeezed Aang's hand and listened to Zuko drink the tea. His breath immediately got smoother and less rugged.  
"Thank you Uncle," Zuko said quietly.  
"Thank Toph. She has good ears," Iroh said, probably with a smile.  
"Thank you Toph."  
"No problem," I said with my carefree voice. "Anyway. I'm going to check the area for anymore Fire-benders."  
I let go of Aang's hand and walked away. I let every footstep lead me outside. Then when outside, I stomped on the ground and let my surroundings in. I was shocked to find that there were many foot soldiers on their way up the mountain. I felt someone next to me and smiled a little.  
"Hey Avira," I said.  
"They're back."  
I nodded and held her hand. "They've got good numbers and benders. These people are peaceful people. How are we going to win?"  
"I'm not sure."  
I sighed and went to walk away when Avira stopped me and lead me the other direction. I tilted my head and felt ahead, all the possibilities that we could be going.  
"Um Avira…. Where are we going?" I asked, feeling back longingly.  
"We're going to stop as many Fire Nation troops as we can," she said with a smile in her voice.  
I nodded and ran next to her. My arms were yanked harder because I couldn't keep up and I yelped. Finally we stopped on a good area for me for see the entire enemy.  
"We've got a good shot," I whispered, afraid that I'd alert our position if I talked louder.  
"I know. This is where we come in. I blow the wind fiercely, making them doubt coming, you cause an rockalanch and then they'll really start packing."  
"Alright. But before we do, won't they come back with more people?"  
"Probably but by then we'll be more prepared."  
I nodded and felt the air whistle past me. I felt Avira move her arms and shift the air towards the Fire Nation troops. I got in my stance and punched at the earth, causing huge parts of earth to crumble a little and fall towards the troops. Some were crushed, others ran to safety, basically there were less.  
"Wow. This is really working," I said. "Let's keep it up."  
Avira nodded her head and made the air rush faster. I punched at the earth many times before a huge amount of rocks and boulders fell towards the troops. They got the message and ran. I smiled and high fived Avira before freezing at three people's presences… four actually.  
"Avira!" Mink Gyatso shouted.  
"I promise, swear that this was for the good of all. Besides it'll keep them back for months and we could better prepare," Avira shouted back, defending both of them.  
"We're peaceful people, we aren't to kill anyone."  
"Well the rocks Toph sent killed them. I just made it seem like the wind caused it."  
"Making it look like we caused it," Aang said, causing a pain in me.  
"It's night and all of the lights are out! They wouldn't think it were us! I swear I thought this through."  
I sighed and stepped forward. "Listen. There are reasons th-"  
"This was foolish and reckless!" Iroh scolded.  
"Avira, Toph. You should know better," Zuko and Aang said together.  
I held back a wince and held my friend's hand. I bowed my head and dropped her hand before walking. I couldn't hear anymore disappointment from their voices. It hurt too much to listen to anymore.  
"I'm going to bed," I whispered, walking, feeling someone come after me. I didn't bother to distinguish them and kept walking until I was near my room. I shut the door and heard a hand catch it.  
"Toph," Aang said sadly.  
"Go away," I said, falling on the bed, burying my face I my pillow.  
"Not without knowing what's wrong."  
"Fine! I can't take the disappointment everyone's giving my, you're giving me. I've been a disappointment most of my life and after this it hurts even more because you guys are people that accept me, even if we barely know each other. I hate disappointing you."  
I froze, waiting for him to speak. His body was rigged as mine, but he seemed deep in thought. He finally moved forward and pulled my into an unexpected hug.  
"I understand. Disappointing people you love or like both is hard."  
I felt my eyes widen and I felt him pull away somewhat; I pulled him close and returned the hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and breathed in his calming scent. He rubbed my back and I felt better. I wished severely that I could see his face; I only lifted my hand and felt his face. He was the best face I felt before.  
I felt the strongest urge to lean forward, just to feel his lips on mine, to kiss him. I wanted it to badly it almost ached trying to fight it. I leaned forward a little and he bent down and pushed his lips against mine. It was better than anything, even the sweetest taste of honey.  
When the kiss ended the air was warmer. I breathed deeply and blushed furiously, turning y head to the side so my bangs would hide my face.  
"Toph…," Aang whispered.  
I felt fear grip me. I knew he was going to say it wasn't going to work out and we'd never do this again. I understood. "Yes?"  
"I… I kinda like you."  
My heart skipped a beat. He liked me too? I thought my mind would explode in that moment out of pure joy. I smiled and turned my head to where his face was. "Really? I kinda like you too." For someone who's the opposite element of my, you're pretty cool."  
(Anyone curious as to who the lonely person's going to end up with? I might need inspiration.)  
"You too," he laughed and leaned down again.  
I hugged him close and sighed in content at his familiar scent. This was what it was like to love someone. That you feel an instant connection even if you'd known each other for a little while.  
Ali: Is it good? Like that it's a long chapter? Please review and give me info that I might need from the cartoon (MIGHT need it), suggestions to who are going to get paired up, comments, love, like, eh, or hate. Anything. 


End file.
